Lie to Me
by Jasserru
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by 5 Seconds of Summer. Part of the "Jasserru Playlist" series


"Hello" Talking

_'Cool' _Thinking

_Flashbacks_

**Locations? I dunno but you get the point.**

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

**(Totsuki Alumni Summer Gala)**

Yukihira Souma aged 26, the first seat of 92nd Generation of Totsuki, looks annoyed. Sure, he had it all. The fame, fortune, everything. Though he didn't mind that all, he was annoyed by it actually. Except one, and it's something that he doesn't have that annoys him the most.

Now if we take a look at the direction he's looking, we'll see a honey blonde haired woman. _'She looks stunning, as always. Whoever picked that black dress for her, sure knows what she's doing. That dress does her no justice.'_ He muttered. Why is Souma acting like this you ask?

Well, the blonde in question, Nakiri Erina, was rumored to be dating the White Knight of Culinary World, Tsukasa Eishi. And to make matters more unclear, he's the one accompanying the blonde to this Gala. Souma was not happy with the events transpiring.

Quickly darting his vision to observe his date for tonight, Souma then proceeds to look back to her.

Bad idea.

Their eyes met.

After what seems an hour(he felt), the awkward looks in their faces were unnoticeable, since the two of them looked away. When Souma observed the woman again, Tsukasa Eishi was beside her, and she looks happy? This didn't sit well with him.

_'I need to go clear my head'_ Standing up alerted his date. "Souma-kun, where are you going?" She asked, with worry present in her voice.

"Rindou-senpai, I'm going to clear my head." Yes, his date is none other than Kobayashi Rindou, the second seat to the white knight, the queen of exotics. Souma then proceeded to get out.

On the balcony, Souma tried to clear the mess his mind is. _'While I'm sorting the mess that is my mind, I know that that Eishi's taking off your dress_..." he trailed off, not knowing he's thinking out loud.

"Isn't that right, Erina?" He whispered, even thought he knows that no one will know. No one will know that he was in love with Nakiri Erina. His mind flashed all the memories the two had. The flight to Paris to visit Shino's, the Eiffel Tower "date", the time their flight from Cambodia back to Japan got delayed, forcing them into a hotel room, together. And the pseudo-wedding they had at Hawaii? That was the best for him.

_(Short Flashback)_

_"Do you, mister, take the fine miss to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He heard the fake priest ask, not saying their in fear of botching the pronunciation. Taking a look at Erina, he was stunned. Even though they're wearing their casual clothes, the veil was enough._

_It did it's job, it was perfect._

_And this fake wedding they got caught into, made him realize._

_'I guess I love Erina after all.'_

_(Flashback End)_

That "wedding" was two years ago. After their flight back to Japan, they both got stuck to their craft. Souma travelled around the world, just like his father. Erina established Yume, the best restaurant in Japan right now, according to the words he heard. After getting a mouthful from Megumi when he bumped into her back in Tuscany, Souma promised to her they'd meet each other in the summer gala.

Though the purpose of this quick walk outside the grandiose Totsuki Alumni Building was to clear his head off, it did the opposite. Creating more turbulence that his desire to go back to the gala was eaten up.

_'I better call Rindou-senpai before I leave.'_ Dialing up his senpai, he quickly asked for her forgiveness, before explaining to her that he left the party.

_'Better go back to Yukihira's. A bed would be nice.'_

He thought the tiredness would let him sleep, but looking at the clock, which clearly states it's three in the morning, proved otherwise.

_'You're still plaguing my mind Erina. I wonder what you're doing?'_ After a minute of silence, the blonde decided to go out.

**\- 0 - **

**(With Erina)**

Erina cannot sleep. Even though she's tired from the events earlier, she just can't. _'Where did he go after that?'_ She asked herself. Well, after their eyes met, Erina spotted him go out.

_(Flashback to Summer Gala)_

_'What's with him?' Erina thought. He looked... angry? Why did he look like that? Her musings stopped when an arm circled her waist._

_"Erina-chan, are you enjoying the party?" Her date asked._

_"Yes Tsukasa-senpai. The party is nice." She replied, forcing a smile come out her face. This earned her a sulking Eishi, who replied to her: "Mou Erina-chan! At least call me Eishi-senpai you know!" He playfully said._

_It didn't help that this man was rumored to be dating her, when they both knew that their relationship is purely professional._

_Erina waited for him to come back, to which he never did. She even waited after the party, when Hisako and her husband, Hayama Akira, bid her farewell. Feeling saddened, she ordered her driver to take her back to Nakiri Mansion in Totsuki._

_(Flashback End)_

Since the sleep she wanted to have was out of her reach, the blonde decided to take a walk. While remembering the moments she shared with the redhead who mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the party.

_(Flashback, 2.5 years ago, Plantation Hotel and Resort, Phnom Penh, Cambodia)_

_It was supposed to be quick. Visiting a Nakiri relative's wedding, then fly back to Japan. So why did it lead to this?_

_"Do you have any rooms available?" Her companion asked. "If possible, separate?" He added. Her companion right now is Yukihira Souma._

_Yukihira is not supposed to be her travel buddy, but they coincidentally had the same flight._

_Even their seats were beside each other. Though he got the seat near the window._

_"May I ask why?" The receptionist replied, trying to not have dead air with a potential customer._

_"Well... Our flight got delayed to tomorrow, and it's nine in the evening right now, so I guess that's that?" Souma awkwardly laughed. Making the receptionist blush._

_"I'm sorry to inform you sir, that we only have one room, but it's perfect for two people." The receptionist said, after looking through their records. This made Erina gulp._

_'Does that mean we'll share room?'_

_"Yo Nakiri! Miss receptionist here said that there's no separate rooms. Are you fine with sharing?_

_All she could do was nod weakly in agreement._

_(Flashback End)_

After that, it became clear to her that the unsettling feeling she felt whenever he's around was love.

Erina is fearless. Well, aside from the fear she had from her father's teachings, nothing would faze her.

But why was she scared to tell Souma that she loves him? She had all the chances to do so. The flash mob they participated in New York, which they danced like idiots. The Jeju island vacation. Which they coincidentally encountered each other.

Then there's the Hawaii wedding incident.

When she told it to Hisako, her best friend was angry, happy, and jealous at the same time. After this trip, Erina got swallowed up by the bottled feelings. Therefore, she tried to bury it by focusing on her newly established restaurant, named Yume(1).

_'Because you inspired me to dream about something again.'_ She remembered the reason why she named it as such.

With the restaurant eating up her time, she never had the time to check up not only on Yukihira, but also her friends and fellow graduates.

She was doing fine actually, until she saw him again earlier.

And when their eyes met, the buried feelings rose up the grave, like a zombie, wanting to consume her again. Only this time...

She did not mind.

When her internal debacle subsided, she found herself in the balcony of Polar Star Dormitory's third floor.

**\- 0 -**

**(With Souma)**

His feet did autopilot, and when his mind cleared up, he found himself on the balcony of Polar Star Dormitory.

"What are you doing to me Nakiri..." He whispered, his mind still unclear. Souma dared to speak. This time, louder.

"I wish we never met... Because you're too hard to forget, Erina."

"Eh!?" The startled voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He then proceeded to identify the person whose voice came from.

Bad idea.

Their eyes met, again.

This time, no more party to keep them distracted. No more excuses.

It's just them, If you exclude Fumio-san.

"E-Erina? What are you doing here!?" Soma exclaimed, regaining his composure first. However, the blonde just asked him the same question.

"W-What are you doing here, Souma?" The way his name slid off her tongue, was all too familiar. Like it was the most natural thing to say.

"I can't sleep." Then they were both startled again. This time, because they answered at the same time.

Silence filled the area. The tension is steadily rising up. After what seemed an eternity for the both of them, Souma broke the ice.

"I heard your restaurant is the best in Japan." This statement brought forth her "Oujo-sama" attitude.

"Of course, It runs in my blood." She replied. Souma just laughed awkwardly, before retorting.

"We all know why your restaurant is the best."

"Are you saying it's only because of my name?" To this, her anger had risen up a bit. _'Be careful with your next words, Souma.'_

"No, it's because Yukihira is closed!"

It was unexpected. So unexpected that it actually made her laugh. The laugh seemed to ease the atmosphere.

_'Her laugh really is beautiful.'_ the redhead thought.

Again, silence was back. And it amplified the tension nlback to uncomfortable levels.

"Erina, I'll ask you a question..." He started. "Please answer it honestly."

"Alright."

"What's with you and Tsukasa-senpai?" One chest sighed in relief. The other, became heavier. But after a few moments, he heard her answer.

"Nothing. The rumors are just... Rumors. We were laughing since our relationship is professional at best." She finished.

"But why did he look so happy when he was holding you?" Erina heard his tone, and it sounded... Jealous? Why would he be jealous?

"We're laughing at his demise earlier. Tsukasa-senpai just got rejected earlier that day." What? Someone was not affected by the name of the white knight?

"What!? Who did he confess to in the first place?" Souma asked, curiosity overflowing his mouth.

"Kobayashi-senpai." Then it became clear to him.

They were just friends.

This newfound information slapped all the jealousy he had for his senpai. _'I'm very stupid.'_ He thought.

Silence once again came back. But this time, the tense atmosphere was gone. The two busy thinking.

It was Erina's turn to ask. "So why didn't you come back?" _'I was waiting, you know.'_ She thought.

"I needed to clear my head." This time, Erina was surprised. "There's too much running on my mind lately."

"Hoh, so a blockhead like you thinks too huh?"

"I'm not stupid Erina, I'm reckless I know, but I'm not stupid." Souma defended. "There's been so much stuff lately, and seeing you with Eishi-senpai prompted me to walk outside."

_'Eh? He was really jealous?'_ Erina thought. She continued to listen.

"I know right, why am I even jealous, when I know for the fact that Nakiri Erina will not love someone like me." Souma continued. "I guess I'm lovestruck with you. But I know that you don't so-" Souma didn't finish, mainly because Erina's lips stopped him from doing so.

Hearing from the redhead that he loves her, was the last straw. No more excuses, no more delays. So Erina did something she wanted to do, for a long time.

And so she kissed him.

After separating, both were left dazed by the magical moment they just shared. "I guess that's a long time coming huh?" Erina smiled.

"Does this mean that-" "Yes Souma-kun, I love you too." Hearing this, he embraced the woman in front of him.

"You wanna know why my restaurant is named "Yume?"" Erina asked. Souma just nodded in agreement. "You."

"Me?" He asked dumbfounded. "Why would that be me?"

"Because you inspired me to dream again." She answered.

The new couple spent the night looking at the stars, hugging each other.

* * *

**(1) Yume is the Japanese word for dream.**

**AN: Hello! Thanks for reading this 3AM stuff I made. I'm sorry for the grammar errors present! I tried my best to make it as clear as possible.**

**This is part of the "Jasserru Playlist Series." Where I create a story based on my interpretation of the song. It may be any fandom since there's a lot that I wanted to write upon. And this series sounds like a good idea.**

**Anyway, thanks again! Hope you liked it! Follow and Fave if you did, review if you have something to say!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
